Fédération des planètes unies
La Fédération des Planètes Unies (United Federation of Planets en anglais) est une alliance interstellaire, fondée en 2161. D’abord conçue comme une alliance défensive, elle a rapidement évolué pour devenir un gouvernement interstellaire incontournable au sein des Quadrants Alpha et Beta. Les membres fondateurs sont entre autres, la Terre, Vulcain, Andoria et Tellar. Au 24ème siècle, elle compte plus de 150 membres et s'étend sur 8000 années-lumières. Histoire Evènements précédant la Fondation *Alliance militaire (2154) entre les Andoriens, les Tellarites, les Humains et les Vulcains contre la menace romulienne ( ) *Réforme de Vulcain ( ) *Formation de la Coalition des Planètes en 2155 : alliance entre notamment la Terre Unie, Vulcain, l'Empire Andorien, Rigel, Denobula Triaxa, Coridan et Tellar ( ) *Guerres romuliennes ( ; ) ---- Fondation (2161) La Fédération des Planètes Unies a été fondée en 2161 ( ), à San Francisco sur Terre ( ), peu de temps après la fin des Guerres Romuliennes. Les membres fondateurs de la nouvelle alliance furent la Terre, Vulcain, Andor, Tellar et la colonie humaine du système Alpha Centauri récemment indépendante. ( ) Au même moment, une nouvelle agence de défense et d'exploration appelée Starfleet est créée, composée de militaires de chaque monde membre, mais principalement de l'organisation terrienne du même nom. :Aucune date n'a été clairement définie à l'écran. Certains fans argumentent que le jour de création de la Fédération est le 8 mai 2161 en référence à la fondation de Paramount Pictures le 8 mai 1914. Le roman (non-canon) ENT - "Last Full Measure" établit la date de fondation au 12 août 2161. D'autre part, l'album de la famille Picard tiré de précise que la signature a eu lieu le 11 octobre 2161. Il est possible que la cérémonie aperçue dans où Jonathan Archer a fait un discours mémorable ne soit que la première étape de l'alliance intergalactique (probablement la Charte interstellaire citée par l'agent temporel Daniels dans ) et que la signature de la Constitution de la Fédération ne soit signé que plus tard cette année-là, surtout si on considère les propos de Deanna Troi dans l'épisode : "Cette alliance donnera naissance à la Fédération." ---- 22ème siècle En 2161, le Terrien Thomas Vanderbilt devient le premier Président de la Fédération. L'Andorien Sarahd est nommé Vice-président. ( ) :''La présidence de Thomas Vanderbilt et de Sarahd mentionnée dans l'album de la famille Picard n'a jamais été corroborrée par des faits canons. De 2184 à 2192, Jonathan Archer assume les fonctions de Président de la Fédération ( ) :La présidence de Jonathan Archer est précisée sur son dossier personnel aperçu sur un écran de visualisation de l'[[USS Defiant|USS ''Defiant (NCC-1764)]] dans l'univers-miroir. Au 22ème siècle, une nouvelle forme d'économie prend forme dans la Fédération, rendant les systèmes monétaires traditionnels obsolètes. ( ) ---- 23ème siècle Au milieu du 23ème siècle, un conflit éclata avec les Axanars. Le capitaine Garth d'Izar de Starfleet remporta une victoire décisive lors de la fameuse bataille d'Axanar, désormais étudiée à l'Académie de Starfleet. Par la suite, James T. Kirk participa à la mission de paix d'Axanar, dans laquelle il s'est brillament distingé. ( ) Dans les années 2280, un Président humain assume les fonctions de Président de la Fédération lors de l'incident de la sonde cétacée. ( ) Un Efrosien lui succèdera dans les années 2290. ( ) Conflits avec l'Empire Klingon Vers 2223, les relations se dégradent entre la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon. Une guerre froide s'installe entre les 2 adversaires pendant plus de 70 ans, marquée notamment par des disputes territoriales : Donatu V, Planète de Sherman, secteur d'Archanis, Organia... ( ) En 2267, la guerre est déclarée entre les 2 puissances. Mais, elle sera rapidement stoppée par l'intervention des Organiens qui forcent les 2 parties à arrêter les hostilités. Le Traité de Paix d'Organia est signé, il impose l'établissement d'une zone neutre et l'établissement d'une procédure d'attribution territoriale. ( ) En 2267, la Fédération, l'Empire Klingon et l'Empire Stellaire Romulien tentent d'opérer un rapprochement en fondant une colonie commune aux 3 puissances sur la planète Nimbus III rebaptisée "Planète de la Paix Galactique". Le projet se révèlera rapidement être un échec. ( ) Malgré le Traité de Paix d'Organia, la fin des années 2260 est marquée par une série de conflits : Capella IV, Neural, Elas... dans lesquels les Klingons tentront de gagner des avantages stratégiques et de sécuriser leurs droits miniers. ( ) Les tensions reprennent dans les années 2280 avec la révélation du projet secret Genesis, un programme de terraformation planétaire. Les Klingons accusent la Fédération de duplicité en considérant Genesis comme une arme de destruction. ( ) Lorsque l'équipage de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], commandé par James T. Kirk, réussit à capturer l'Oiseau-de-Proie du commander klingon Kruge, l'ambassadeur Klingon proclama une vendetta contre Kirk, prétextant qu'il n'y aurait pas de paix aussi longtemps que Kirk vivra. ( ) Malgré quelques négociations depuis l'imposition du traité de Paix Organien (notamment les négotiations à la colonie Korvat en 2289), aucun progrès majeur n'a abouti à des relations solides entre les 2 puissances. ( ) La situation changea brusquement après la destruction de la lune klingonne Praxis en 2293. Le désastre causa des problèmes majeurs au niveau économique, militaire et écologique pour l'Empire. Le Chancelier Gorkon du Haut Conseil Klingon choisit alors l'alternative controversée de proposer une paix complète à la Fédération, avec l'établissement d'un processus de démantellement des installations militaires situées le long de la zone neutre. en 2293]] Cependant, en route vers une conférence sur Terre, Gorkon fut assassiné par des conspirateurs de Starfleet en coopération avec leurs homologues klingons opposés au traité de paix. Azetbur, la fille de Gorkon fut nommé Chancelier à la place de son père. Malgré d'énormes pressions de ses conseillers pour abandonner l'initiative de paix, elle choisit de poursuivre la vision de son père. La conférence de Khitomer aboutira finalement à la signature des Accords de Khitomer, traité qui sera la première étape d'une paix durable entre les 2 puissances. ( ) Conflits avec l'Empire Stellaire Romulien en 2266]] A la suite de la défaite des guerres Romuliennes ( & ), une Zone Neutre est instaurée entre les 2 puissances. Les Romuliens entreront alors dans dans une phase d'isolation pendant plus d'un siècle. Cependant en 2266, un Oiseau-de-Proie occulté pénètre dans la Zone Neutre pour tester les défenses de la Fédération, marquant ainsi leur retour sur la scène galacticopolitique. Il sera finalement intercepté puis détruit par l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. ( ) En 2267, la Fédération, l'Empire Klingon et l'Empire Stellaire Romulien tentent d'opérer un rapprochement en fondant une colonie commune aux 3 puissances sur la planète Nimbus III rebaptisée "Planète de la Paix Galactique". Le projet se révèlera rapidement être un échec. ( ) Dans les années 2260, d'après les rapports de Starfleet Intelligence, les Romuliens ont conclu une alliance avec l'Empire Klingon qui aboutira à un échange technologique, mais qui ne tardera pas à vaciller. En 2268, l'équipage de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] réussira à dérober un dispositif d'occultation à bord d'un vaisseau Romulien. ( ) En 2293, les Romuliens prennent part aux négociations de paix entre la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon, agissant en sous-main pour les empêcher d'aboutir. ( ) ---- 24ème siècle Au milieu du 24ème siècle, l'expansion de la Fédération va l'amener à entrer en conflits avec de nombreuses puissances mineures ou majeures : les Talariens ( ), les Sheliaks ( ), les Tzenkethis ( ), l'Union Cardassienne, les Tholiens ( ),... Ces conflits ont généralement prin fin par l'établissement de traités. Au cours des décennies suivantes, la Fédération sera confronté à de nouvelles menaces avec la rencontre des Borgs et du Dominion, ainsi que le réveil des Romuliens et les tensions grandissantes avec l'Empire Klingon. Conflits avec l'Union Cardassienne Dans les années 2340s, la Fédération entre en conflit avec l'Union Cardassienne, entraînant les 2 puissances dans plusieurs guerres jusque dans les années 2350s (massacre de Setlik III, déploiement de mines dans le secteur Beloti, attaque de l'[[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] en mission pacifique, attaque d'un avant-poste de la Fédération, ...). Des actes hostiles frontaliers se poursuivront dans la décennie suivante jusqu'à la signature d'une trêve en 2367. Mais la trêve ne parvint pas à résoudre les conflits territoriaux, causant une nouvelle offensive des Cardassiens dans l'espace de la Fédération, notamment sur le système de Minos Korva en 2369. (TNG: "The Wounded", "Ethics", "Chain of Command, Part I - II" ; VOY: "Prey") En 2369, sous la pression de la Fédération et de la résistance bajorane, les Cardassiens se retirent de Bajor après 50 ans d'occupation, la planète est alors placée sous la protection de la Fédération. La découverte d'un vortex ne tardera pas à inciter les Cardassiens à reconsidérer leur position pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle du système bajoran. (DS9: "Emissary") En 2370, les 2 parties parviennent à établir un traité de paix redessinant les frontières et instaurant la création de la Zone Démilitarisée, zone-tampon où aucune partie n'est autorisée à déployer des armements ou établir de bases militaires. De nombreuses planètes de la Fédération furent l'objet d'échange entre les 2 puissances. Mais certains colons de la Fédération installés sur ces planètes s'opposent à ces dispositions et refusent de quitter leur monde, causant un durcissement de la part des Cardassiens. Devant la pression croissante des Cardassiens et la "trahison" de la Fédération, les colons décident de se défendre eux-même et crééent le mouvement de résistance du "Maquis". La Fédération refuse d'intervenir dans le conflit mais de nombreux membres de la Fédération et de Starfleet deviendront sympathisants ou rejoindront leur cause. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I" - "II"; TNG: "Journey's End" & "Preemptive Strike") La menace Borg A la fin du 23ème siècle, la Fédération avait ouvert un dossier sur les Borgs, suite aux témoignages de réfugiés El-Auriens ayant fuit leur planète envahie par ces créatures cybernétiques. ( ; ) :Il est possible qu'un lien ait été établi avec les 2 machines non identifiées découvertes sur Terre en 2153. ( , ) Mais durant la première moitié du 24ème siècle, les Borgs ne furent encore qu'une rumeur. Dans les années 2350s, Magnus et Erin Hansen propose à Starfleet de mener une expédition en vue de prouver et d'étudier cette espèce. L'[[USS Raven|USS Raven (NAR-32450)]] est alors mis à leur disposition. Ceux-ci trouveront finalement les Borgs mais se feront assimiler, tout comme leur fille Annika, avant d'avoir pu avertir la Fédération. ( ) En 2364, les Borgs font une incursion le long de la Zone Neutre Romulienne, détruisant une série d'avant-postes de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien et de la Fédération dans les Secteurs 30 et 31. L'ennemi n'est pas encore identifié à cette époque. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") En 2365, l'entité Q propulse l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] dans le système J-25, où il se retrouvera face à un Cube Borg. Le vaisseau subira de lourdes pertes avant d'être finalement sauvé par Q. Jean-Luc Picard informera alors Starfleet de la menace que représente cette race. (TNG: "Q Who?") en 2367]] Fin 2366, la destruction de la colonie de New Providence et de l'USS Lalo marque le retour des Borgs. La situation devient critique lorsqu'ils parviennent à kidnapper et assimiler le capitaine Picard qui devient alors Locutus de Borg. Celui-ci, fort de ses connaissances tactiques de la Fédération, dirige un assaut contre la Terre. Starfleet dépêche une quarantaine de vaisseaux à Wolf 359, sous le commandement de l'amiral J.P. Hanson, pour le stopper. Devant la supériorité technologique borg, la bataille qui s'en suivra se soldera par la destruction d'une flotte de 39 vaisseaux de la Fédération et plus de 11000 morts. Arrivé à proximité de la Terre, l'équipage de l'Enterprise-D parvient à récupérer Picard/Locutus. A bord du vaisseau, Data parvient alors par l'intermédiaire du lien neurologique de Locutus à implanter l'ordre au Collectif de 'dormir', obligeant les drones à se régénérer. Le dysfonctionnement occasionné provoqua finalement l'autodestruction du Cube. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I - II", DS9: "Emissary") Après cette débacle, Starfleet se lance dans un programme de reconstruction et intensifia ses efforts en matière de technologies défensives et offensives. Les vaisseaux sont dorénavant davantage conçus pour le combat que pour l'exploration, à l'exemple de la nouvelle classe Defiant. En 2368, lorsqu'un Borg isolé est découvert sur une planète, un plan fut conçu pour inocculer un virus au sein du Collectif, au moyen d'un programme invasif. Cependant, devant l'individualité grandissante de ce Borg, le capitaine Picard ne put se résoudre à le sacrifier, en raison des implications morales soulevées, choix qui sera contesté par la suite par le vice-amiral Alynna Nechayev. A la suite de cet incident, un groupe de renégats Borgs, menées par Lore conduira en 2369, une série d'attaques dans les territoires de la Fédération, notamment sur l'avant-poste d'Ohniaka III. La menace sera à nouveau enrayée par l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise-D. (TNG: "I, Borg", "Descent, Part I & II") en 2373]] En 2373, après avoir détruit une colonie sur Ivor Prime, un Cube se dirige vers la Terre, une nouvelle fois menacée. Les forces amassées dans le Secteur Typhon, sous le commandement de l'amiral Hayes, échouèrent à stopper l'avancée du Cube vers la Terre. La bataille se déroula finalement dans le Secteur 001 où les forces de la Fédération réussirent à vaincre le Cube borg, grâce à la parfaite connaissance des Borgs de Jean-Luc Picard. Cependant avant que le Cube n'explose, les Borgs envoyèrent une Sphère génèrant un vortex temporel dans le but d'assimiler la Terre dans le passé en 2063. L'équipage de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS ''Enterprise-E]] parviendra toutefois à les en empêcher. (Star Trek: First Contact) Dans le Quadrant Delta, l'équipage de l'USS Voyager fut à plusieurs reprises confrontés aux Borgs au cours de leur voyage de retour dans le Quadrant Alpha, amassant par la même, de nombreuses informations capitales à leur sujet. (VOY: "Unity", "Scorpion, Part I - II", "Hope and Fear", "Drone", "Dark Frontier", "Collective", "Child's Play", "Unimatrix Zero, Part I - II", "Imperfection", "Shattered", "Q2" & "Endgame") Relations avec les Klingons Malgré la paix signée en 2293, les relations entre les 2 puissances restent tendues et vont même se détériorer au début du 24ème siècle. Mais en 2344, lors de la Bataille de Narendra III, le vaisseau [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] de la Fédération vient en aide à l'avant-poste klingon de Narendra III qui subit une attaque romulienne. Le sacrifice de l'équipage de l'Enterprise-C réaffirmera les Accords de Khitomer et conduira finalement à la signature du Traité d'Alliance quelques années plus tard. D'après les termes de ce nouveau traité, chaque camp pourra demander l'assistance de l'autre pour combattre un ennemi. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Redemption, Part I-Redemption, Part II", DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") ::Dans une chronologie alternative, l'USS ''Enterprise-C disparaît dans une faille temporelle lorsqu'il se prépare à défendre l'avant-poste klingon d'une attaque romulienne. Les relations entre la Fédération et les Klingons finissent alors pas se déteriorer, conduisant à la guerre.'' (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") A la fin des années 2360s, les intrigues politiques au sein du Haut Conseil Klingon vont obliger la Fédération à s'impliquer dans la politique klingonne, notamment avec la nomination de Jean-Luc Picard comme arbitre de la succession à la mort du Chancelier K'mpec et avec la mise au jour des manoeuvres de la Maison de Duras avec les Romuliens lors de la guerre civile klingonne. (TNG: "Reunion", "Redemption, Part I-Redemption, Part II") L'Alliance entre les 2 puissances sera cependant mise à rude épreuve dans les années 2370s avec la volonté du Dominion de déstabiliser et diviser les grandes puissances des Quadrants Alpha et Beta. Fin 2371, le Général Martok, conseiller influent auprès du Chancelier Gowron, est capturé et remplacé par un Korrigan. Celui-ci parvient à convaincre Gowron que les troubles politiques de l'Union Cardassienne sont l'oeuvre du Dominion et l'incite à lancer une invasion de Cardassia. Le refus du Conseil de la Fédération de soutenir l'action klingonne conduira Gowron à considérer cet affront comme une trahison et à mettre fin aux Accords de Khitomer en 2372. Le refus du capitaine Benjamin Sisko de Deep Space 9 de livrer des membre du Conseil Detappa Cardassien se soldera par l'attaque de la station, mais Gowron cessera finalement son offensive devant les arguments de Sisko sur la division des forces du Quadrant. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Les 2 puissances sont dorénavent au bord de la guerre. Mi-2372, Starfleet découvrira que les Klingons tentent d'isoler le système bajoran en posant des mines occultées, puis déjouera également un plan visant à empêcher la Fédération d'aider les populations cardassiennes. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh", "Rules of Engagement") Finalement, fin 2372, Gowron posa un ultimatum pour la "restitution" de certains territoires, notamment le secteur d'Archanis. Le refus du Conseil de la FUP conduit l'Empire à lancer une invasion massive de la Fédération. La guerre qui s'en suivit fut brutale mais ne dura que quelques semaines. Gowron posa un cessez-le feu lorsque Starfleet mit à jour la véritable identité de Martok. Cependant quelques semaines plus tard, le cessez-le-feu fut rompu brièvement avec l'attaque klingonne d'Ajilon Prime. Les hostilités prirent définitivement fin lorsque le Dominion annexa l'Union Cardassienne, modifiant ainsi les positions de force. Gowron accepta alors de resigner les Accords de Khitomer devant la menace imminente d'invasion du Dominion. Une force klingonne sera dorénavent posté sur DS9. La Fédération et l'Empire Klingon combattront désormais côte-à-côte durant la Guerre du Dominion. (DS9: "Broken Link", "Apocalypse Rising", "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" & "By Inferno's Light") Relations avec les Romuliens En 2311, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien prend part à l'incident de Tomed, où des milliers de citoyens de la Fédération perdront la vie. Cet incident aboutira au Traité d'Algeron qui renforce la Zone Neutre Romulienne et interdit à la Fédération de développer les techniques d'occultation. Les Romuliens s'installent alors à nouveau dans une période d'isolation vis-à-vis de la Fédération durant les 5 décennies suivantes. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone", "The Pegasus") Dans les années 2340s, l'Empire Romulien entre en conflit avec l'Empire Klingon. Lors de l'attaque romulienne de Narendra III, l'assistance apportée par la Fédération aux Klingons conduira ironiquement les 2 ennemis des Romuliens à établir une paix durable. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") En 2364, les attaques Borgs le long des territoires romuliens incitent les Romuliens à revenir sur le devant de la scène intergalactique. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Divers incidents marqueront les contacts suivants entre les 2 puissances : * la découverte d'un portail iconien dans la Zone Neutre en 2365 (TNG: "Contagion") * le crash d'un vaisseau éclaireur romulien sur Galorndon Core en 2366 (TNG: "The Enemy") * la défection de l'amiral romulien Alidar Jarok en 2366 (TNG: "The Defector") * le rapatriement en 2367, d'une espionne romulienne infiltrée dans le corps diplomatique de la Fédération en qualité d'ambassadrice Vulcaine (TNG: "Data's Day") * la récupération d'informations techniques sur la [[classe Galaxy|classe Galaxy]] par le biais d'un informateur klingon en 2367 (TNG: "The Drumhead") * l'enlèvement et le lavage de cerveau de Geordi La Forge en 2367, dans le but d'assassiner le gouverneur klingon Vagh (TNG: "The Mind's Eye") * la révélation de l'implication romulienne dans la guerre civile klingonne en 2367-68 (TNG: "Redemption, Part I & II") * la tentative d'invasion de Vulcain en 2368 (TNG: "Unification, Part I & II") * le développement par les Romuliens d'un générateur interphasique (TNG: "The Next Phase") * la défection de 3 Sénateurs romuliens en 2369 (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") * la découverte des origines communes des espèces humanoïdes de la Galaxie en 2369 (TNG: "The Chase") * le sauvetage par l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] d'un Oiseau-de-Proie romulien désemparé du fait d'entités d'un autre continuum espace-temps (TNG: "Timescape") * la découverte de l'[[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus (NCC-53847)]] disposant d'un système d'occultation en violation du Traité d'Algeron (TNG: "The Pegasus") * l'attaque de l'Observatoire d'Amargosa en 2371 ( ) En 2371, la menace du Dominion suscite l'inquiétude des Romuliens. C'est pourquoi, ils acordent une dérogation au Traité d'Algeron en mettant à disposition un système d'occultation à bord de l'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] en échange d'informations sur ce puissant empire du Quadrant Gamma (DS9: "The Search, Parts I-II"). Quelques mois plus tard cependant, pour éviter définitivement toute menace du Dominion, les Romuliens tentent de détruire la station Deep Space 9 et de sceller le vortex bajoran (DS9: "Visionary"). La même année, Starfleet découvrira que le Tal Shiar romulien et l'Ordre Obsidien cardassien ont mis au point un plan visant à détruire la planète-mère des Fondateurs, mais il s'avèrera qu'il s'agit d'un piège du Dominion visant à affaiblir considérablement les forces des 2 empires. (DS9: "Improbable Cause" & "The Die is Cast") en 2372]] La paranoïa monte encore d'un cran dans les 2 empires avec l'attentat perpétré en 2372 par un Korrigan infiltré lors d'une conférence réunissant des dignitaires de la Fédération et de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien (DS9: "Homefront"). En 2373, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien choisira finalement de signer un pacte de non-aggression avec le Dominion pour demeurer neutre lors du conflit à venir. (DS9: "Call to Arms") En 2374, les Romuliens s'emparent du vaisseau prototype [[USS Prometheus (classe Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]], disposant des dernières inovations technologiques de Starfleet (mode d'attaque multi-vectorielle, bouclier régénérateur, armure ablative), mais Starfleet parviendra finalement à récupérer le vaisseau grâce au Docteur de l'[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Quelques mois plus tard, Benjamin Sisko et Garak mettent au point un stratagème visant à convaincre les Romuliens de rejoindre l'Alliance de la Fédération dans la Guerre du Dominion. Devant les "preuves" de la duplicité du Dominion, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien finira par lui déclarer la guerre et rejoindra l'Alliance (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight"). L'arrivée de la flotte romulienne dans le conflit permettra dans un premier temps de renverser les rapports de force. En 2375, les Romuliens établissent une présence sur DS9. Des conflits internes à l'Alliance commenceront à se déclarer lorsque les Romuliens stockent secrètement des armes sur Derna, l'une des lunes de Bajor. L'insistance du colonel Kira Nerys et de l'amiral William Ross les poussera cependant à les enlever. (DS9: "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols") La même année, l'agence secrète 'Section 31' de la Fédération infiltre un agent au sein du Tal Shiar afin de préparer l'après-guerre. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Fin 2375, les flottes alliés parviennent à défaire le Dominion, mettant fin à la guerre. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") En 2379, après l'assassinat du Sénat Romulien par les Remans et la prise de pouvoir de Shinzon comme nouveau Praetor, l'Empire planifie l'attaque de la Fédération grâce à leur nouvelle arme émettant des radiations thalarons. La menace est cependant neutralisée par l'équipage de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] lors de la Bataille de Bassen Rift où Shinzon perdra la vie. Par la suite, des négociations de paix s'engagent entre les 2 puissances. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") La Guerre du Dominion en 2370]] En 2369, la Fédération découvre, dans le système bajoran, un vortex conduisant vers le Quadrant Gamma. Fin 2370, face aux incursions régulières dans leur territoire, le Dominion lance une offensive contre les colonies (New Bajor, ...) et vaisseaux ([[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]], ...) originaires du Quadrant Alpha. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Devant la menace, la Fédération assigne l'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], équipé d'un dipositif d'occultation romulien, auprès de la station DS9 sous le commandement de Benjamin Sisko. Celui-ci est alors envoyé dans le Quadrant Gamma pour trouver les Fondateurs du Dominion et négocier la paix. Malheureusement, leur xénophobie et leur ambition de contrôle des "Solides" se révèleront rapidement. Les 2 puissances entrent alors dans une période de guerre froide. (DS9: "The Search, Part I & II") Par la suite, le Dominion mettra en oeuvre une stratégie visant à infiltrer les différentes puissances du Quadrant Alpha pour y insuffler la paranoïa et les fragiliser. Après s'être débarrassé du Tal Shiar romulien et de l'Ordre Obsidien cardassien, le Dominion tente, en 2371, de raviver les tensions entre la Fédération et les Tzenkethis. (DS9: "The Adversary") En 2372, sous l'influence d'un Korrigan infiltré, l'Empire Klingon rompt les Accords de Khitomer qui le liait à la Fédération, plongeant ainsi les 2 puissances dans un conflit. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Après l'attentat perpétré par un Korrigan lors d'une conférence sur Terre, la paranoïa ne cessa de croître. L'amiral Leyton et ses partisans de Starfleet tentent alors de provoquer un coup d'Etat pour mettre en place un gouvernement militaire plus radical, mais sa tentative de prise de pouvoir se soldera cependant par un échec. (DS9: "Homefront" & "Paradise Lost") Vers la fin 2372, le Dominion rencontre des difficultés internes lorsque des rebelles Jem'Hadar prennent le contrôle d'une base iconienne sur Vandros IV et s'adresse alors au capitaine Sisko pour mettre fin à la menace. (DS9: "To the Death") En 2373, après avoir démasqué le Korrigan Martok, un cessez-le-feu est déclaré entre l'Empire Klingon et la Fédération, mais des tensions subsisteront entre les 2 puissances. Les hostilités prirent définitivement fin lorsque une imposante flotte du Dominion traverse le vortex et se dirige vers Cardassia, marquant ainsi la nouvelle alliance entre l'Union Cardassienne et le Dominion. Ce revirement inattendu des Cardassiens modifie inéxorablement l'équilibre des forces et devant la menace imminente d'invasion du Dominion, les Klingons acceptent de resigner les Accords de Khitomer et de combattre au côté de la Fédération. Quelques temps plus tard, le Dominion tente de porter un nouveau coup à ses ennemis en voulant faire exploser le soleil du système bajoran pour de détruire les forces klingonnes et de Starfleet amassées près de DS9, mais leur tentative échoue. (DS9: "Broken Link", "Apocalypse Rising", "...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "In Purgatory's Shadow" & "By Inferno's Light") Le soutien de l'Union Cardassienne et l'établissement de pactes de non-agression avec des puissances notables du Quadrant comme les Miradorns, les Romuliens, les Tholiens et les Bajorans, montrent sans ambiguité les intentions du Dominion, la guerre est imminente. Après plusieurs mois, la Fédération décide de miner le vortex pour empêcher de nouveaux afflux de troupes du Dominion dans le Quadrant, et se prépare à abandonner DS9. L'attaque de la station qui s'en suit, enclencha le début des hostilités. Alors que le Dominion se focalisait sur la récupération de la station, les forces klingonnes et de Starfleet prirent d'assaut les chantiers spatiaux de Torros III. Bien que le Dominion réussit à s'emparer de Deep Space 9, la destruction des chantiers spatiaux, le minage du vortex et la résistance secrète bajorane marquèrent un coup dur pour le Dominion. (DS9: "Rapture", "Call to Arms") en 2374 : départ de la flotte d'attaque]] Lors des mois suivants, les forces de la Fédération et de l'Empire Klingon ne cessent de reculer sur tous les fronts face aux Jem'Hadar. Lorsque des renseignements rapportent que le Dominion est sur le point de désamorcer le champ de mines, la reprise de DS9 devient une priorité. L'Opération Retour est mise sur pied dans l'urgence. Malgré le surnombre des vaisseaux du Dominion, l'intervention des Prophètes du Temple Céleste fit disparaître une flotte de 2800 vaisseaux de guerre Jem'Hadar dans le vortex. La débâcle du Dominion est complète lorsque sa ligne de défense se trouve percée et que la station est victime de sabotage. Le retrait est alors décidé. (DS9: "A Time to Stand", "Rocks and Shoals", "Sons and Daughters", "Behind the Lines", "Favor the Bold" & "Sacrifice of Angels") Dans les semaines qui suivirent la perte de DS9, la Fédération perd cependant encore du terrain avec l'attaque de mondes stratégiques de la Fédération comme Coridan et Betazed (DS9: "One Little Ship" & "In the Pale Moonlight"). Devant cette situation critique, Sisko et Garak mettent au point un stratagème visant à convaincre les Romuliens de rejoindre l'Alliance de la Fédération dans la Guerre du Dominion. Devant les "preuves" de la duplicité du Dominion, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien finira par lui déclarer la guerre et rejoindra l'Alliance (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight"). L'arrivée de la flotte romulienne dans le conflit permettra dans un premier temps de renverser les rapports de force, avec notamment la prise du système de Chin'toka fin 2374. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") breen sur San Francisco en 2375]] En 2375, la maladie dégénérative des Fondateurs (provoquée par la Section 31) et les défaites à répétion incitent les dirigeants du Dominion à forger une alliance avec les puissants et mystérieux Breens. Grâce à l'assistance Breen, le Dominion parvient à gagner la seconde bataille de Chin'toka et à mettre en oeuvre un raid surprise sur San Francisco. La technologie breen de drainage d'énergie était ainsi parvenue à décimer les flottes de Starfleet et des romuliens, seuls les vaisseaux klingons y étaient immunisés. Le moral des troupes de l'Alliance était alors au plus bas. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River", "Til Death Do Us Part", "Strange Bedfellows", "The Changing Face of Evil") Au sein du Dominion, la Confédération Breen prend toutefois de plus en plus de responsabilités et territoires aux Cardassiens, les incitant de plus en plus à se rebeller. Starfleet en profite pour soutenir cette résistance cardassienne. (DS9: "When It Rains...", "Tacking Into the Wind", "Extreme Measures") en 2375]] L'Alliance parvient également à contrer la technologie Breen de drainage, retournant l'avantage stratégique de leur côté. Le Dominion choisit alors de se replier dans ses frontières. Starfleet et l'Empire Klingon choisissent donc d'attaquer avant que le Dominion ne puisse se renforcer davantage. Grâce au sabotage orchestré par les Cardassiens, la Bataille de Cardassia marquera finalement la victoire de l'Alliance. Le Dominion signe sa rédition, mettant fin à la guerre. Malgré la victoire de l'Alliance, les pertes furent importantes pour la Fédération et ses alliés. (DS9: "The Dogs of War" & "What You Leave Behind") ---- Le futur Au 26ème siècle, des races comme les Klingons, les Ithenites et les Xindis ont rejoint la Fédération. Dans les années 2550s, les forces de la Fédération font échouer l'invasion des Constructeurs de Sphères et les forcent à retourner dans leur propre région transdimensionnelle, ce qui les poussera à tenter d'empêcher la formation de la Fédération dans le passé. ( ) :Cependant, du fait de la destruction du réseau de sphères par l'Enterprise (NX-01), il est possible que ces évènements n'aient jamais eu lieu. Espace de la Fédération Le territoire de la Fédération comprend plusieurs douzaines de secteurs au sein des Quadrants Alpha et Beta, couvrant ainsi près de 8000 années-lumières. Organisation Le gouvernement de la Fédération est organisé comme une république fédérale, où chaque planète ou colonie membre forme un district semi-autonome. L'autorité centrale de la Fédération est délégué à 3 branches : le Conseil de la Fédération (pouvoir législatif), le Président de la Fédération (pouvoir exécutif) et la Cour suprême de la Fédération (pouvoir judiciaire). Les pouvoirs et le statut de ces différentes organes sont décrites dans la Constitution et la Charte de la Fédération. en 2286]] Conseil de la Fédération Le Conseil de la Fédération est l'organe législatif de la Fédération. Il est présidé par le Président de la Fédération. Il se réunit à San Francisco aux USA sur Terre Président de la Fédération Le Président de la Fédération est le chef du gouvernement, le chef de l'Etat et le commandant en chef des armées. Il préside le Conseil de la Fédération. Ses bureaux sont situés à Paris en France sur Terre :L' tiré de Star Trek: Generations précise qu'une position de Vice-président existe également, mais cela n'a jamais été corroborré par des faits canons. Cour Suprême de la Fédération La Cour Suprême de la Fédération est la plus haute instance judiciaire de la Fédération. Elle est l'autorité juridique ultime pour interpréter la Constitution ou la Charte de la Fédération et débattre des lois fédérales. ---- s, Vulcains, Andoriens & Tellarites]] Membres de la Fédération En 2373, la Fédération comprend plus de 150 planètes membres et plus de 1000 colonies semi-autonomes. ( ; ; Star Trek: First Contact) :Voir: Membres de la Fédération et Colonies de la Fédération Les membres de la Fédération se sont organisés sous les termes universels de liberté, d'égalité, de coexistence pacifique, d'échanges commerciaux et scientifiques, d'exploration et de défense mutuelle. Contrairement à la majorité des autres puissances majeures de la galaxie où le pouvoir est détenu par une race dominante qui exerce son influence sur d'autres planètes et espèces, tous les membres de la Fédération rejoignent librement la Fédération et sont égaux vis-à-vis des autres membres. Adhésion à la Fédération : Pour faire partie de la Fédération, les candidats doivent respecter certaines conditions : * posséder un gouvernement unifié * avoir atteint un certain niveau de technologie (distorsion) * acccorder aux citoyens, certains droits de manière égalitaire * ... Des officiers de Starfleet sont généralement envoyés sur une planète candidate pour évaluer la demande d'adhésion. Le Conseil de la Fédération prendra la décision finale après connaissance de cet avis. ---- Agences * Bureau des affaires agricoles * Bureau de l'industrialisation * Bureau des sciences * Bureau des traités planétaires * Bureau Central de Pénologie * Conseil archéologique * Conseil scientifique * Comité astronomique * Département de Cartographie * Département d'Investigations Temporelles * Earth Broadcasting Company * Federation News Network * Federation News Service * Patrouille navale * Section 31 (officiellement non-existant et condamné) * Starfleet * Starfleet Broadcasting * Terraform Command * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (existant à partir du 21ème siècle, probablement jusqu'au 23ème siècle) Economie La Fédération a une économie de masse, construite autour d'une production à grande échelle de produits de consommation. Les dépenses basiques comme la nourriture, l'habillement ou le logement sont généralement assurées pour tous sans monnaie. Les avancées technologiques et un changement radical des mentalités envers la quête de richesse a rendu les systèmes monétaires traditionnels obsolètes à partir du 22ème siècle. L'introduction et le développement des réplicateurs au milieu du 24ème siècle a changé radicalement l'orientation économique au sein de la Fédération. La société n'a dorénavant plus comme objectif, l'acquisition de richesse mais plutôt le développement personnel pour le bénéfice de tous. Cependant, les entreprises sont encouragés mais leur but principal n'est plus de faire du profit. (Star Trek: First Contact, , ) L'unité de base des échanges est le crédit de la Fédération. Au sein des divers systèmes qui la composent, la Fédération dispose de ressources naturelles importantes, bien que le besoin de certains produits soit désormais limité depuis l'apparition des réplicateurs. D'autres matières comme le latinium sont généralement échangés avec des planètes non affiliées. La matière qui a le plus grande valeur est le dilithium, car il est nécessaire au voyage spatial. Les mondes membres de la Fédération qui possèdent certaines ressources, sont parfois obligés d'en fournir à d'autres mondes dans les situations d'urgence : par exemple en 2269, Starfleet assure la livraison de zénite Ardanan à Merak II victime d'une épidémie . ( ) :Ce modèle utopique d'économie de l'abondance, cher au producteur Gene Roddenberry, n'a jamais été clairement défini par les scénaristes, rendant son fonctionnement effectif relativement obscure. Liens externes * The United Federation of Planets sur Titan Fleet Yards * Category:Gouvernements Category:Fédération des Planètes Unies cs:Spojená federace planet de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten en:United Federation of Planets es:Federación Unida de Planetas nl:Federatie pl:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet sv:Planeters Förenta Federation zh-cn:星际联邦